SLOWLY HEALING
by twihard-twilighted-twilighter
Summary: Set in New Moon. When Edward leaves, Bella knows she won't ever have any contact of him ever again. When coming across a IM sight she decides to give it a go. Who is LostSoul? And what happens when they decide to meet? Is Edward unknowingly breaking his promise? Is Bella healing? And what about when the rest of the Cullens join in? Too many questions ON PAUSE
1. Chapter 1

**So I decided to write a story that's been on my mind for ages! I'm not sure if anyone has done a story like mine but I know many people have done IMing fanfics but mine is different soo . . .**

 **Oh and I wanna try make a Beta account and you have to have at least five entries so that's what I'm doing**

 **Here's the summary:**

 **Set in New Moon. When Edward leaves, Bella knows she won't ever have any contact of him ever again. When coming across a IM sight she decides to give it a go. Who is LostSoul? And what happens when they decide to meet? Is Edward unknowingly breaking his promise? Is Bella healing? And what about when the rest of the Cullens join in?**

 **I know that I'm gonna put my heart into this story because I know what going to happen, I've planned it all out. Also check out my other story In a world of darkness – which I will update tomorrow and I will leave the summary at the bottom so read on . . .**

 **Oh yeah and I don't own Twilight or the first peom I put in here (but I own the second one – tehheehe)!**

Bella

English homework SUCKS! Mr. Berty wants us to make a poem. A poem! How the hell am going to write a poem?

If E – _he_ had been here It would have been so much easier. Going something like this

 _The nights of light_

 _Are a mystical sight_

 _A truck – a car_

 _A plane – a star_

 _Twinkling – beaming_

 _Shimmering or streaming_

 _Are they real or just a dream_

 _A pretty sight_

 _Whatever they seem_

But now I would more likely right:

 _When your heart is broken_

 _And your life is lost_

 _You will discover that English Homework SUCKS!_

 _The night sky is bleak_

 _The days mean pain_

 _Will my life ever be the same?_

 **(Love it! I wrote that!)**

But I can't put that or they will think I'm depressed!

EUGH I HATE THIS!

I grabbed my laptop from the desk and started it up. Charlie had given me a new one after _he_ had left thinking that a present would cheer me up. I didn't want to break his heart so accepted it but have barely used it since.

I sat on my bed going through my emails, finding nothing so I just browsed through Google.

An ad suddenly popped up and just before I was going to cross it off, I read it.

 _Want to make new friends? Well check out IM where we guarantee you will make at least one friend! Click on the link below which will take you there!_

I clinked on the link finding nothing better to do. I made a account using the name Broken-hearted and saw a search button at the top.

I clicked on a random letter which happened to be L and searched through a few names I found someone named LostSoul and decided to message them.

Edward

What is Bella doing right now? Has she forgotten about me already? All these questions.

I switched my laptop on and saw an ad

 _Want to make new friends? Well check out IM where we guarantee you will make at least one friend! Click on the link below which will take you there!_

I clicked it and made an account by the name of LostSoul and saw a search button. Suddenly a box popped up saying someone by the name of Broken-hearted wanted to chat with me. Wow is this a site for depressed people? I don't think so as I saw someone with the name HyperHeels. I accepted Broken-hearted's request and we began chatting.

 **LostSoul:** Hi

 **Broken-hearted:** Hey

 **LostSoul:** So . . . what's up?

 **Broken-hearted:** Nothing much. You?

 **LostSoul:** Same

 **Broken-hearted:** -_-

 **LostSoul:** So . . . er . . . what's with your name?

 **Broken-hearted:** My name? I'm Broken-hearted duh! What about yours?

 **LostSoul:** I'm a lost soul.

 **Broken-hearted:** Well, bye then.

 **LostSoul:** Wait! Will I ever see you again?

 **Broken-hearted:** Yeah

Something about LostSoul intrigued me . . .


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Don't own twilight**

 **Dedicated to Saphirlight :)**

 **Last time I ended with** _ **Something about LostSoul intrigued me**_ **but because it was in Edwards Pov it is supposed to be Broken-hearted. Sorry**

Bella

After I had logged off, I made dinner for Charlie and a small salad for myself which I only managed to eat ¼ of – I have found that eating was painful now. _He_ had caused me so much pain.

I went to bed dreaming of what LostSoul looked like.

Xoxo

I gasped awake from my nightmare, sitting up in bed. I took in big breaths and glanced at the clock: 4:23am. I would never be able to go back to sleep! I grabbed my laptop which was sitting on my desktop and opened it up, going to the IM site.

Just who I was looking for.

 **Broken-hearted:** Hey

 **LostSoul:** Hello

 **Broken-hearted:** Can't sleep. You?

 **LostSoul:** Er I can't sleep either. Im insomniac.

 **Broken-hearted:** Oh. I had a nightmare.

 **LostSoul:** Oh. Are you alright?

 **Broken-hearted:** Yeah I guess, it was about my boyfriend. Well my ex-boyfriend :'(

 **LostSoul:** I guess I feel for you, I recently broke up with someone myself.

 **Broken-hearted:** I hate relationships. I'm never going to have another relationship again!

I suddenly felt something I had never felt before. Hatred. **Hatred for** _ **him**_ **, hatred for love, hatred for life.**

 **Edward.**

I couldn't get my mind of her. her chocolate eyes. Her sweet smell. Her luscious hair. Her pale vampire-like skin. Ugh!

I quickly logged on to the IM sight and found who I was looking for. Maybe she would get my mind of Bella.

 **Broken-hearted:** Hey

 **LostSoul:** Hello

 **Broken-hearted:** Can't sleep. You?

 **LostSoul:** Er I can't sleep either. Im insomniac.

 **Broken-hearted:** Oh. I had a nightmare.

 **LostSoul:** Oh. Are you alright?

 **Broken-hearted:** Yeah I guess, it was about my boyfriend. Well my ex-boyfriend :'(

 **LostSoul:** I guess I feel for you, I recently broke up with someone myself.

 **Broken-hearted:** I hate relationships. I'm never going to have another relationship again!

How I would do anything to get back in a relationship with my sweet sweet Bella again. Humans are so lucky and they don't even know it!

 **I literally am rushing to write this but im sorry for taking so long to update but it was because my leptop broke down. Review and check out my other stories**


	3. Chapter 3

Okay I've got a lot of explaining to do. The reason I have been not updating my stories is because I am not AS interested in Twilight as I was before. Also I use wattpad a lot and am reading different kinds of fanfiction.

However, the stories are on pause because I know I will carry on with them just not now.

I have started a new twilight fanfiction with Divergent-DarkCaster-Vampire and am only going to concentrate on that.

I hope you understand and go check out that story its called Defeated at last.


End file.
